John Paul "JP" DeDominicis
John Paul "JP" DeDominicis was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 18th place. Personality JP was confident, but was not understanding how to properly work in a professional kitchen. Especially that he was the only one to have ever cooked their signature dish twice. He was useless as he performed very poorly during service and was lost and confused. Also, he never admitted his mistakes as he tried to push the blame on Aaron, even after being eliminated. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. JP was one of the eight chefs shown receiving their acceptance invitation, and he teared up when he saw his daughter, while knowing how difficult it was to be away from her. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Atlantic City, and told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, JP was the first to finish cooking with 20 minutes still to go. Ramsay found out, and despite him convincing Ramsay that he would keep it warmed up, Ramsay warned him that it would be overcooked by then, so he decided to start over. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Sade. Before tasting, Ramsay asked him if he made another dish after finishing his first one with twenty minutes left, which he answered he did. After, he presented his Boston baked haddock with fingerling potatoes, haricot verts and lemon berblanc sauce. Ramsay criticized the fish for being dry, and the potatoes for being hard, before reminding him that he was the only chef who cooked his dish twice. After that, Ramsay wondered if he should just let him go at the moment, therefore threatening him with on-the-spot elimination. He answered he wanted to stay, and only scored 1 out of 5. The blue team lost the challenge 23-24, and they were punished by setting up the dorms for both teams, and carrying the red team's luggage when they would come back from their reward. During dinner service, JP was on the fish station with JR. Despite asking Aaron for a time on his risotto, he did not get any answer from him. When he sent up his lobster tail, it was raw, and Ramsay called him "Just Pathetic", based on his initials. When entrées began, he and JR were confused on what to do. Then, when Steve and Ramsay kept asking him for the halibut, he decided to send it, even though he felt it was not good enough. Indeed, the halibut was raw and Ramsay ejected him and JR for their disastrous performance. The blue team lost the service after the whole team was kicked out, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, while knowing that he got kicked out of the kitchen, JP felt that there were other people that had problems, and considered Aaron and Fernando. JP was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Aaron being the first. During his plea, Ramsay asked him if he knew how to cook fish, which he answered he did, and blamed Aaron for being responsible of the blue team's loss. Later, he declared he owned his mistakes after Aaron did with his own. In the end, he was eliminated for his poor performance on fish, and not taking responsibility for it. During his exit interview, he still thought that Aaron sank the kitchen, and claimed himself as a strong cook. Ramsay's comment: "Everyone in Hell's Kitchen starts at the bottom. Unfortunately, JP stayed there." Nomination history Trivia *He is the first contestant ever who scored 1 out of 5 on the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge. *He is the fifth contestant to be threatened with elimination at the Signature Dish Challenge, following Seth (Season 5), Sabrina (Season 8), Jonathon (Season 9), and Susan (Season 11), as well as the first one who was and got eliminated first anyway. *He is the fourth contestant to get eliminated on opening night as the second nominee for elimination, following Tiffany (Season 3), Dominic (Season 4), and Sebastian (Season 11). *After his appearance on the show, he became a Sous Chef at the University Club in Boston. Quotes *"Fuck it, I'll bring it up, whatever." *(After being eliminated) "I'm very disappointed in myself, but I know I'm a great chef. So I still stick to my guns and think that Aaron tanked our kitchen. This ain't gonna be the last time you see me." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Bay Staters Category:18th Place